One Touch
by Raven Loneheart
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives in town, is she friend or foe? they all don't know, but one thing's for sure everyone's curious about this newcomer for she has no name, only nicknames, and she doesn't let anyone touch her & Gray knows her  how strange!  GrayxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is kinda like an AU but there are still some stuff from the original, i just added my OC in it. Hope you guys enjoy, please review, honesty is appreciated! :D

* * *

_

* * *

Chapter 1: Powerful Stranger

Lucy walked down the road¸ her mind occupied on what to bring for the next job she and Natsu would do. 'We definitely need to make sure that we won't flunk it this time, or else I won't have any rent for this month!' she thought.

But even before she could consider on what to bring for the new job. She saw something or perhaps someone would be more appropriate out of place. On a bench, sat a girl…or what seemed to be a girl. Her long hair was ragged and tangled; also, the long black trench coat she wore was quite dusty. To put it simply the girl was shabby and….scruffy.

Lucy, slowly, at first approached the girl. She wondered why she merely sat there with her head down. Could she be depressed? Curiosity, overcame Lucy she quickly walked toward her.

"Excuse me?"She, hesitantly, said.

No reply.

"Hello? Are you hungry?"

Nothing said.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Seriously, are you even listening?"

"…"

"HEY!"

"Zzzzz…."

Lucy's eyes widened, she stared at the woman closely. "SLEEPING!" she roared.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she kicked the bench. "HEY! YOU FREAKIN' LOW LIFE, WAKE UP!"She cried. The woman didn't wake up, she continued to, softly, snore while Lucy fumed. 'Fine, whatever!' thought Lucy. Walking away. After, walking quite a distance away from the woman, Lucy was back to her own dilemmas. Then, she bumped into someone.

"OW!" she cried.

"Well, lookie here guys, isn't this a cutie?"

Lucy looked up. A smelly, obviously had a little too much alcohol, dirty man looked down at her. He was also with other men, just as smelly as the first.

'Eeewww.. .'Thought Lucy, as she quickly got up and tried to run away. But the first one grabbed her. "Where d'ya think yer going? We need some entertainment after all the drinking we've been through; your luck's just run out pretty one. After you've been snagged you'll never be let go." He said, giving her a grin. Lucy was disgusted.

"Let the girl go."

All of the guys focused on the person in front of them. Lucy looked then she gasped. It was that same girl. 'What in the name of all that is holy is she doing here!' thought Lucy, infuriated.

The girl was tall, shabby and as messed up as before but this was the first time Lucy saw her eyes. Purple, with little tints of silver. Powerful eyes which made Lucy shiver.

But the men in their drunken state didn't realize that.

"Lay off, chick, unless you want to get hooked too." The lead man said.

The girl crossed her arms. "You lay off, you sick piece of matter, you think I'm going to waste my time with you? You've got no authority over that girl and even if you did I'll just kick your sorry butts anyway." She said.

The man growled. "That a threat?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I think it is, unless you're too chicken to take a girl one-on-one be my guest, stinky." She said. Then, she grinned. "In fact I bet I could beat the whole lot of your stinky-sorry-selves outta town."

The group growled. Forgetting about Lucy for the moment, they all approached her and began to circle her. Lucy shocked and a little awed began to slowly back away.

The girl's right eyebrow arched upward.

"You lot think you can handle me?" she asked.

"GRAB HER!" the leader cried, yelling and shouting they all piled on her. But even before Lucy could call for help. All of them suddenly flew off her! Like a massive wave of power was let loose. Lucy had to hold on to something to prevent herself from flying along with them. 'this…this is amazing! What enormous magical strength!" thought as she held on. When that was over, all who was left was the leader. He was trembling all over.

The girl was grim and she walked toward him, then without even touching him he was lifted to the air. The man's eyes widened as he struggled to break free from the invisible hold but it stayed strong. "See ya." She said, then her hand balled up into a fist she swung it at him full at his chest. A massive shock wave went through the place as her fist punched his chest then he was airborne, unlikely, to be ever seen, again. The girl watched as the man soared upward. She tsked. "Too easy." Then, she turned and walked away.

Leaving Lucy in a shocked, shaking state.

* * *

_Okay, this is a bit short but hopefully the following chapters will be longer! And, yeah, its a cliffhanger, who is this mysterious stranger? is she friend? or FOE? Again, REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd chapter! yeah, I posted it on the same day i posted the first but what can i say? i love writing! Please review! ;DD

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Recognized

_The next day…_

"She was amazing! I swear! She was so strong! It was incredible! I have never seen anyone so powerful! She seemed almost as powerful as master!" cried Lucy.

"What? You're joking! No one is as powerful as master!" replied Natsu.

Gray and Erza remained silent, trying to digest what they just heard.

"Is this girl any danger to us?" asked Erza. Lucy shook her head. "I don't think so; she was nice enough to get rid of those drunks for me." Lucy said.

"What's her name?" asked Gray. This time Lucy shrugged. "I don't know, besides I was too dumbstruck to ask." She replied.

Natsu brought his fist down on the table at that, it broke with a loud 'CRACK!'

"DARN! I WANTED TO CHALLENGE HER!" he yelled, swearing, he kicked the remains of the table. Lucy sighed, while Gray laughed. He loved to see his rival unsatisfied.

"Describe her." Said Erza, distraction by Natsu.

"Well, she was tall, _really _shabby and scruffy-looking, messy black hair tied to a ponytail and she wore a long black trench coat. She's not really attractive except perhaps for her eyes." Said Lucy.

"Her eyes? Why her eyes?" asked Gray.

"Her eyes…because…"Lucy's face became a little awed. "Because they were unique, the color was purple but at the same time it was silverfish, they were so call! Come to think of it I've never seen eyes with that type of color." replied Lucy, a look of wonder on her face.

Gray stiffened, seemingly stunned. While Erza seemed puzzled. "Purple-silver eyes now where have I…" but even before Erza could finish what she was going to say. The doors suddenly swung open and in came the Master!

"Master!" the Fairy tail members cried. The master waved at them an enormous smile spreading across his face. For a short old geezer he had a big heart for everyone in Fairy tail. Except for the fact that he was a _perv_. "Hello, everyone!" he cried, skipping like a three year old. "Where're you been, master?" one of them asked.

"Here and there, I brought someone with me!" he cried, still really cheerful.

"Brought someone?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, who is it, master!" they all cried, wondering who the newcomer was.

The master, still smiling, replied "I've asked her to come, she's pretty shy, so please understand if she won't warm up to you guys so soon but we definitely want to make her feel welcome here in Fairy Tail, she's a rough girl and It'll take her a little while to get used to her but-"

"WHAT IN THE NAME THAT OF ALL THAT IS SICK AND ANNOYING AM I DOING HERE!" a voice suddenly roared outside.

The master paled, slightly, but he kept his smile on his face. "Like I said, she's a bit rough and it'll be some time to get used to her but-"

Then, a huge fireball erupted; smashing the Fairy Tail does headquarter doors to bits. Everyone ducked and the master ran for cover. From the smashed door a shabby girl entered.

Lucy immediately recognized her.

"YOU!" she cried. The girl turned towards Lucy, her purple-silver eyes flared with raged. "Where's that old geezer? WELL? WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" she demanded.

No one said a word but finally the master popped out of his hiding place. (Which was under the table).

"I'm over here!" he called, waving his hand.

The girl's head snapped toward his direction. She growled like a beast that had just spotted her prey. Then, quick as lightning she lunged at him and already had him by the collar. The Master didn't seem bothered by it.

"You little PEDOPHILE! You thought you could just grab me while I was sleeping? To hell with you! I already said I won't join your stinkin' guild! How many times must I get through your old frizzed up head! I'll say it my answer, again: I AM NOT INTERESTED, YOU SON OF AN UNAMNED GOAT!" she roared at the master and shaking him like a rag doll at the same time.

Everyone stared at the pair in shock. They knew no one, as in _no one_, should mess with Master Makarov unless his/her life depended on it and yet there, at that very moment was a girl wringing his neck! And strangely the master wasn't doing anything about it.

While the girl continued to curse the master with different kinds of insults (to the point she was inventing some) is when Gray stepped. "HEY CUT IT OUT! HE'S THE MASTER YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM!" he shouted and at the same time grabbed the master from her death grip. The master seemed to be a little dazed but he was alright.

The girl gave a soft growl, turned her back to him and then strides toward the door (or where the door should have been). Lucy's eyes followed her. She was shocked. Stunned. To the point she didn't know what to say! This wasn't the girl she recognized! That cool unfazed gaze and amazing cool attitude were all gone! It was replaced by this hot-tempered unreasonable unfathomable girl! Natsu seemed pretty shocked too.

"Are you sure this is the girl you saw?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head. "Most definitely! Except her attitude is way different…really different" Lucy said. A puzzled frown formed on her face.

But Natsu was only grinning. "If she is the girl you told us about then she's definitely _way_ stronger than you described! Did you see what she did! I'M DEFINITLEY CHALLENGING HER!" Natsu roared.

Lucy sighed. Erza on the other hand was still puzzling over what Lucy told her. 'Purple-silver eyes, purple-silver eyes, I've heard about that before I just know it.' Erza thought, she stared at the girl. She did indeed have purple-silver eyes, she was being blocked by the other guild members, and they were all outraged.

How dare she do such a thing to the master!

"Crazy wretch!"

"Get outta here!"

"You've got no right to stay!"

They all cried. Some were already considering beating her up. The girl was unafraid instead she looked even angrier. "I am leaving you nut-heads, I've got no interest in this crazy guild, if you guys just move then we can settle this peacefully and no one has to get hurt." She said, in a growling sort of way.

They smirked, "The only person whose gonna get hurt is YOU! Do you think we'll just ignore your insults about our guild and what you did to master? YOU WON'T GET OFF SO EASILY!" they cried. A series of cheers echoed that response.

Erza, ignoring their cries, still stared at the girl. She was familiar. The face. Her eyes. Those Purple-silver eyes. Then, it hit her. Erza, quickly, stood up. She rushed towards the girl, she ex-quipped into her armor. "EVERYONE GET BACK!" she yelled. She held her sword high.

Everyone, startled by Erza's sudden command, quickly obeyed backing away from her. Erza still ran toward the girl and was preparing to strike! But a second too late, the girl saw her and quickly parried the blow and disarmed her! 'She's fast!' thought Erza, just as quickly reclaiming her sword and then she commanded her other swords to come forth they all pointed at a single target. All of them. Inches away from her body.

"_Now_, I recognize you. You're her. You are that girl that everybody's looking for!" cried Erza.

The girl didn't make a single sound, she didn't move. Everyone was puzzled. What was Erza talking about?

"Your that Criminal! You're DARKNESS! WANTED FOR MURDER!"

Everyone was stunned. They stared at the girl. Darkness stiffened slightly, she didn't make eye contact with anyone. Lucy and Natsu's mouths' dropped open. Master gave a soft exasperated sigh, while, Gray just stared at Darkness.

His face was a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

He, softly, said a single word: "Zeira."

* * *

_The plot thickens! why does Gray say that single word? Does he know something they don't? Stay tuned! :DD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, third Chapter, hope you like it! Please REVIEW! :D_

* * *

Chapter 3: Challenge!

Darkness' POV:

I twitched and at the same time giving out a long sigh. It was always the same.

"Among all the names I've been given _that_ name is the one I dislike the most." I say, keeping my head down was the best thing to do in this type of situation. I was surrounded by sharp blades, willing to slice away the life out of my body.

This day was just _perfect_.

Of course, I knew the all famous Fairy Tail Guild. The fact that they had powerful mages and what not don't bother me. I was just passing through the town. Just wanting to get some sleep and a bit of provisions to go to the next town. Yes, so what if I was a criminal?

I wasn't hurting anyone.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her, that girl I helped the day before. Talk about ungrateful; here I was stuck while she gaped at me when she realized my true identity. Stupid, old geezer, if he hadn't dragged me here, I wouldn't even be in this freakin' MESS!

"Wait, Darkness? I heard she had a bounty of more than a hundred million jewels!" someone cried.

Everyone gasped. I gritted my teeth. 'great, now what do I do?' I thought. Everyone was going crazy about the bounty on my head, wanted dead or alive and all that. How was I going to get out of this one? I knew if I stayed here I would surely get handed to the authorities and I seriously didn't want _that_. Everyone was going crazy; I needed to get out of here, FAST!

"Everyone, settle down!" cried a loud voice. Before I knew it I saw that old geezer _grow_ as in from tiny weak guy to overgrown giant! 'Shot.' I thought, plans of escape were tossed out the window at that point. I knew they were strong, they'd find me to soon. After what that old geezer did, everyone did become quiet, immediately, that geezer turned back to his original form. He looked grumpy.

"Yes, she is indeed the all famous Darkness but we are _definitely _not giving her to the authorities and that is final! I wish for her to be part of Fairy Tail." He said.

I was shocked and then a shout of protests were heard. Amongst all of them was that I was a criminal and didn't deserve to be part of the guild. That spark of hope in my chest faded as soon as it had been lit. I forgot. _No one_ would accept someone like me.

"I WANT EVERYONE TO BE QUIET!" roared the geezer. The entire room became quiet once more. Looks like no one would dare get on the bad side of that old geezer. The old man, mumbled something which they couldn't hear, and continued: "That bounty is a hoax, no one could have such a high bounty on their head only for murder! Besides, how can that many jewels be worth for someone like her? Tell me, fellow guild members! I want proof for what she has done other than on those flyers!"

Everyone seemed uncomfortable at that. Then, before I knew what was happening the blades that were pointed at me lowered and disappeared. I couldn't believe it! 'perfect timing old man,' I thought. But before I could take a single step, the whole lot of Fairy Tail blocked my way out.

'Damn,' I thought, I should have never thought this could be so easy. Just because that old man said that he didn't believe I was a murderer doesn't mean everyone entirely agreed (okay, just to get one thing straight _I am not a murderer_, long story to tell, I'll tell you when I still have my neck). "Where do you think you're going? Master, wants you to stay so, _you will stay_." Said the girl with scarlet hair…the one who was about to kill me.

I clenched my fists. "I have no interest in this Guild, leave me be," I replied. The others muttered angrily. I had no idea why that stupid old man wanted me to join his Guild but I was going to make one point very clear. _I wasn't backing down without a fight._ The old man heaved a great sigh. He jumped from his pedestal and approached me with quick steps, for an old man he walks fast. He looked up at me, his beady black eyes twinkling. "Tell me young lady, is there any reason why you do not wish to join Fairy Tail?" asked the old man.

I stared down at him. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. They'd all get hurt. I didn't want that. So, I shrugged. "Just cause your all-powerful and such doesn't interest me, frankly, I think your just a bunch of idiots playing dress up. Let me tell you I have no interest at all to spend my time with idiots and morons like yourselves." I say, using a tone that stated like: 'I didn't care'.

I heard angry protests around me. Better they get hurt by me. The alternative would be worse. But through all that protesting I heard a soft chuckle. 'the hell?' I thought, I looked down. That old geezer was_ laughing. _I rudely refused him and he's treating this whole thing like a joke!

"I won't handle this! You and me, Darkness! Right now!" yelled a guy with pink-colored hair. (Pink color?) "A CHALLENGE! FARIY TAIL vs. DARKNESS!" someone else yelled. A shout of approval rang high.

I twitched. Then, I grinned. Better than rotting the day away.

"BRING IT ON, YOU COWARDLY LOT!" I shouted.

~MASTER~

Makarov watched as practically everyone filled out of the guild HQ. he knew that it would have ended to this, so he wasn't going to stop them. The only one who didn't leave was Mira, she looked at him. A knowing smile, come on her face. "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she asked. Makarov shrugged and climbed on a stool.

"Why do you want Darkness to join the guild so badly master?" Mira said. Handing him a glass of water. Makarov took it and turned to look at Mira. "She's special and like us she has her own burden to bear. Besides, that bounty was just a hoax. I had it placed up so that I could find her." He said. She nodded. "Still, it's strange you'd do something as desperate as that just so that you could get her to the guild." Mira said. Makarov chuckled. "That's because I have a duty to protect that girl, I'm paying my debt to an old friend at last." He replied. Mira stared at him for awhile, nodded her head, and went off to do other things.

Makarov watched from the window. Knowing very well, that his guild would try their best…and, hopefully, there will be some buildings standing. He sighed.

* * *

_Mystery and more mystery but do not worry! ALL WILL BE REVEALED...soon...i hope...anyway, chapters will be updated weekly, please bear with me! I'm not the only one busy with school! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Phew! Sorry for the delay everybody this is a rather long chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Again, please review!:D_

* * *

Chapter 4: Flashbacks & Crazy Magic Powers!

~~Gray's POV: ~~

'She's here…I don't believe it…can it be her?' Gray thought, staring at Darkness.

Those purple-silver eyes he never forgot them, that girl…that girl.

'Zeira,' he thought. The memories swirling through his mind:

"_Brat! Get back here!" the man cried, running towards Gray. The young boy had kept running but he knew he couldn't last long. He had been starving for the past days, stealing food was all he could do to survive. But he got caught._

'_Damn it!' he thought, as he ran. He kept running. Not willing to stop and too absent minded to look where he was going. Till he bumped into someone. _

"_OW!" he yelled, falling to the floor. He grunted in pain and realized that he had landed on his foot wrong. It was sprained. 'Damn,' he thought, to preoccupied by the pain to apologize to the person he had bumped. Then, he heard the thumping of boots and the storekeeper's shouting. Before he knew it, the stranger grabbed him by the neck, forcefully, and began to drag him. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG-"a hand clamped over his mouth. Gray realized that the stranger had dragged him to a hiding place. His only thought: 'why?'_

_The storekeeper passed the stranger let him go he was about to say thank you but he was cut off short. THE STRANGER WAS A GIRL! He stared; in turn the girl stared at him. "Are you going to continue staring or get up?" she asked. Gray struggled to get up but his foot prevented him too. The girl muttered something, knelt down beside Gray and touched his injured foot with a gentle hand. "It hurts here?" she asked. He nodded. She closed her eyes and her hand began to glow. Gray watched her, awed. 'Healing magic! A lost magic!' he thought. After awhile the glowing stopped she looked at his face and smiled. His heart nearly stopped beating. "Does it still hurt?" she asked. He shook his head. The girl stood and helped Gray up. She was a few inches taller than him but even though she was tall, her purple-silver eyes were soft with kindness. _

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Gray, what's your name?" he said._

_She chuckled._

"_What do you want it to be?"she said. Gray became puzzled but when he looked into her eyes, again. He saw her eagerness as if she was waiting for him to say it. Gray thought hard and long. Then, like turning on an electric bulb the name came._

"_Zeira." Gray said._

_It seemed as if her eyes had lit up like stars. She tried to say something but she only smiled._

"_Thank you," she replied and without warning hugged him on the spot. Gray's cheeks heated up._

Every time he remembered that event, his cheeks heated up once more. His hand went immediately to his cheek. It was warm. He felt it. Not to mention the fact he was probably red as a tomato by now. He took a glance at the girl everybody called 'Darkness,' she looked like her. He had never forgotten those purple-silver eyes but now they had an edge. There was anger. Pain. Most of all, loneliness. He shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

'Focus, Gray, focus,' he thought. He knew he had no time of thinking of old crushes.

Crushes! Wait…

~~Darkness' POV: ~~

'Gray?' I thought, watching the retreating figure of a boy with black hair and…no shirt.

I chuckled, softly, I still remembered him as the little guy who used to follow me around. How long ago was that? It only seemed like yesterday when he gave me a name.

Zeira, I let out a soft sigh, it was one of the sweetest names I've been given. I relished the name with care. Zeira. I closed my eyes for a moment. The image of Gray as a sweet little boy came to my mind. Gray. I covered my eyes to prevent the tears to be seen.

I hate it when I cry.

"THE CHALLENGE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! DARKNESS VS. FAIRY TAIL!" an announcer cried.

I clenched my fist and took my other hand from my face. I inhaled and slowly exhaled. I felt everything. The way the energy moved through the earth and most of all the energy I felt from the people around me. I felt this often. It was part of the type of magic I used.

I felt that energy flow to me. To me. Like water and it didn't stop. When I opened my eyes, my hands were glowing. I clenched my hands.

'Be prepared, Fairy Tail.' I thought, as the light from my hands faded.

~~Lucy's POV: ~~

Lucy felt uncomfortable about all this.

'She helped me! I shouldn't be fighting her!' she thought. Lucy didn't want to fight her. No, big NO-NO. But she knew that it was different for the others, they didn't have reason not to fight Darkness. She instantly felt guilty about not defending her at that time.

'She can handle this; you saw how powerful she is….' Lucy thought, trying to convince herself. She found a nice sight-seeing spot and sat down with Levi. Some of the members didn't want to fight but most of them wanted to fight. Like Erza Scarlet, Natsu, Elfman and a whole lot more.

Lucy was worried. Even though Darkness was powerful can she stand up against FAIRY TAIL? 'Lord, help her.' She thought, staring at Darkness.

The members were all surrounding her. She was calm and surprisingly indifferent about everything. How could she not be in panic? Lucy had no idea. Natsu stepped forward an evil grin was on his face. Darkness stared at him, she showed no emotion.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" cried Natsu, his arms aflame. Darkness didn't move or flinch. With a roar, Natsu ran toward her, his arm prepared to through a punch. Lucy cringed. Darkness didn't move. Then, at the last minute Darkness moved, she ducked as the punch came her way. Her hands began to glow and she placed her hands on Natsu's chest.

Natsu's stance wavered slightly. His eyes widened in shock. "WHOA!" he yelled as he went flying away from Darkness! He crashed into the wall. Darkness was in kneeling position her hands still glowing. "This is all you can do?" she asked, slowly standing up. "This is what I am up against?" she asked. Then, her arms burst into flames.

Natsu stood up, his expression shocked. "Dragon-slayer magic? He cried. At that point Lucy stood up, staring at Darkness, she was petrified. Dragon-slayer magic? How? Her magic wasn't Dragon-slayer the last time Lucy had seen her! Darkness looked at the flickering flames around her arms. Then, without warning she blasted flames around herself. Everyone ducked.

Natsu growled and ran toward the flames around Darkness and began to eat them. Then, a blast of light came from the flames, making Natsu flinch he staggered backward, cursing, as he rubbed his eyes. "Wha-wha-what's going on?" stuttered Lucy. Levi was standing beside her, as shocked as she was. The other members of Fairy Tail went barging full force. Their powers on high and attacking swift strokes on Darkness but amazingly none hit her and every time she dodged she touched each one of them and after that it seemed like she became more powerful!

'First Dragon-slaying magic now this? It seems like she has the powers of everyone who's trying to beat her!' thought Lucy. "So, it has begun," said someone from below. Lucy looked down and saw the Master. "What are you talking about sir?" asked Lucy. He looked up at Lucy his face grim. "As you should know Lucy there are many Lost Magic's in this world." She nodded, Lucy knew very well about the Lost Magic's it was extremely rare to find them now. Then, it struck her like cold water.

"Master, you mean that Darkness has one of the lost magic's?" said Lucy.

Grimly, he nodded. "Look closely, Lucy, every time she touches someone you can see that her power grows with everyone she touches. A very ancient type of magic. Said, to have not existed _at all_…until now." Lucy's nerves went sky high when she realized what the master was talking about.

"Parasite Magic," Lucy said, awed.

The master nodded. "Parasite Magic. From its name, like a parasite, it will absorb all of the things that give off energy, including the flow of energy in the earth. With but a single touch the user of the magic can gain its opponent's magic, absorbing a small amount of his or her power into the user and turning the opponent's magic into the parasite magic user's self. With that, the parasite user knows everything about the opponent the extent of the opponents' power and most of all their weakness'."

Lucy began to shake in fear. Parasite magic. To think PARASITE MAGIC!

'She's unbeatable! The flow of energy from her opponents _and_ the earth make her stronger! Plus, the fact that with a single touch she can gain the power and know the weaknesses of the people she's battling…this…it's insane! And her power won't wear off! With parasite magic it will just absorb and absorb!' thought Lucy.

Lucy watched on as the fighting continued one by one, her fellow comrades fell to the power of Darkness. While, Darkness seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

Lucy felt her stomach curl up and her knees began to buckle.

'What are we going to do?' she thought.

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER! I know you'll want the next chapter soon but please just wait, I have exams and I really have to study! :(( so, I'm sorry for causing delay, please wait! I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible! Stay with me! Please Review! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

_Haiii...Super-duper sorry! I was having exams so I had to study! Hopefully the oncoming chapters will come sooner! Again, please review! :D_

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected

Lucy could only watch as her knees buckled underneath her. Watch as her comrades fell. Watch as Darkness seemed a glow with energy. She couldn't stand it.

She got to her feet and ran toward Darkness her hands instantly flying to her set of keys. "Open the Gate of the LION, LOKI!" she cried, then instantly Loki appeared in a puff of smoke in his ravishing suit and glasses.

"Hey doll," he says, giving a grin to Lucy. Ignoring him she pointed to Darkness "C'mon! There isn't much time! Get her!" she shouted, unleashing her whip. Loki ran toward Darkness his ring flaring with light, Darkness, avoiding his head on attack. Immediately, sent a punch straight into his face, he went flying. Lucy, cracking her whip, dodged as Loki went flying past her she raced towards Darkness.

"HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU'RE ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS!" Lucy cried, her whip went flying towards Darkness. Dodging, once more, faster than the eye could see Darkness, suddenly, appeared in front of Lucy.

Lucy gasped; her hand was in the steely grip of Darkness. She couldn't move. Not from those eyes. Her eyes were cold and emotionless.

"_I am_ one of the good guys, sweet heart…it just depends on how you see things from your side of the world." She said, then she let go of Lucy.

Lucy fell to the ground once more. Defeated. Everyone was defeated by Darkness. FAIRY TAIL WAS DEFEATED. Lucy began to cry, how could this woman do this to them? It was so unfair! As if reading her mind, Darkness knelt to the ground and focused on Lucy…for once she looked sorry.

"It wasn't me who wanted to fight, it was you and your guild, and you had your fight. You lost. There's nothing I can do about how unsatisfied you people are, life is always a battle…we're just too blind to see where the battle is." She said, Darkness stood up and patted Lucy on the head.

"Stop crying, step forward." Said Darkness. Then, she began to glow. Lucy watched in awe.

Orbs of blue light emitted out of Darkness' body and began to fall on her team mates. Slowly, her team mates began to stir. All their wounds began to heal and the magic energy they lost was restored. After, awhile the light faded and Darkness, shuddered slightly.

Without saying another word Darkness turned her back and slowly walked away. Lucy watched her go. She dried the tears from her face.

"Why?" said Lucy, aloud.

Yes, why? They mocked her. Angered her. Forced her into something she wanted to avoid. Why heal the people that did all that to her? The other members looked at each other, sheepishly, they were wrong about her. Really wrong about her.

Juvia looked around; a puzzled expression came to her face.

"Where's Gray-sama?" she asked.

~GRAY'S POV: ~

Gray looked at himself as the light faded. Amazing, he felt the pain fading and all the energy he lost returning. He watched as she walked away.

'No.' he thought

Her departing figure flashed through his mind. That time. Like that time…not again.

He ran after her.

Gray searched for her, running through alleys and shops. Then, he saw her…just as she was about to collapse.

"Zeira!" he cried.

Gray ran faster, he saw her, panting and wheezing, she collapsed to the ground. Gray stopped in front of her his palms hovering over her shaking body.

"Don't you dare touch me," she suddenly hissed just as he was about to hold her. Hastily, he took his hands away from her body. Trembling, she slowly, came to a sitting position. She was sweating and panting.

"Gray…" she finally wheezed, "It's been a long time." she said, looking at him.

Gray looked at her spellbound. 'She's more beautiful than I remember...' thought Gray. Even though she was shaggy and scruffy, she still had those same eyes. Those eyes that had mesmerized him in the first place. He blushed. Gray, quickly, turned to hide his scarlet cheeks.

'Idiot,' he thought, feeling like a fool. She would defiantly mock him but instead of taunts he heard…laughter. Gray turned, surprised. She was laughing, her shoulders shaking with laughter, her eyes closed in the effort of trying to stop tears and a wide smile upon her face. Her smile.

"You did it, again! I remember, every time your cheeks went red like that you'd turn your back on me, it was so familiar and hilarious I couldn't help—haha! You were always so cute when you did that, you were so little then…" she opened her eyes, they softened, "but you are no longer little, any more…you've grown…so big…I'm only wondering if the little Gray I knew is still there."

Gray felt irritated at that. He wasn't little any more; he was taller than her for goodness sake! He bit his cheek for the longest time, it was always the same. Treating him like a kid. 'I'm not a kid anymore,' he thought but how could he prove that to her? He was clueless.

As Gray was so preoccupied on how to prove that he wasn't a kid any more, he didn't notice Zeira/Darkness, nodding her head and suddenly falling asleep. He looked at her and blushed even redder.

Sleeping. Just like that, she always did that at the most randomness moment. Problem was he was more attracted to her when she was sleeping. Gray cautiously approached her. She looked at peace curled up on the grass, her breathing even. Gray had never told anyone this but at the very first time he had met her he had fallen in love with her. When they were together was the happiest times of his life…he was so disappointed when she left him…without even saying goodbye.

He sat beside her. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but how could he help it? He leaned forward, slowly, slowly, and placed his lips on hers.

* * *

_Fluff! I decided to finally add it! hope you like it! :)) _


	6. Chapter 6

_OMIGOD~~~! I'm soooo super sorry for the delay! I was busy and had writer's block so it came late-! *sob* Sorry! Thank you all for being faithful! We're on our 6th Chapter! AWESOME!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Deceased Friends and Expressions of Love

~Gray's POV: ~

Her lips were soft; he always imagined they would be. Then, he felt it. His energy depleting…like it was being swallowed whole. Quickly, he took his lips off hers. Gray all at once felt nauseous and dizzy. 'What? Why?' he thought, as he held his head. It was just a kiss and yet he felt this way. Did people feel this way every time they kiss someone?

Dizzy, nauseous, and energy depleting. Was that normal? Even so, he wanted to kiss her, again. Once more. But, just as he was leaning forward. He stopped. 'What am I doing?' he thought. He knew his feelings. He loves her, he knew that and yet…what was stopping him? What was preventing him to kiss her, again?

He leaned toward her ear, knowing that she wouldn't hear him but wanting to say it.

"Zeira," he whispered, brushing away a few strands of hair. 'Yes, listen to me, even if you can't hear me.' He thought.

"Zeira, I love you."

~Darkness' POV: ~

I awoke to the sound of the birds calling to one another. I groaned. I had used too much of my magic. People may think that Parasite magic is great but it's very difficult to master, having to take magic from different people and make it your own causes great difficulty, because once you've taken magic or knowledge from another it'll take awhile to get used to the magic you've absorbed.

That's why I like sleeping. Great way to get rid of all the stress of the day.

Man, I'm hungry.

I sat up and began to rummage through my pockets; I knew I had some money on me…somewhere. But I had nothing. I sighed. I had almost forgotten, I had used most of it on traveling, this was just great.

So, I closed my eyes and began to think hard, not on food of course but on other things. To ignore my hunger. Ironically, my mind decided to focus on Gray, he had grown so big these past years since I last seen him. I truly missed him and regretted the day we parted. I was such a big idiot…falling for the little boy who had given me a name. I mean, for heaven's sake, I was older than him by how many years!

I am not a pedophile. What happened between him and me was totally, accidently; he was just the little guy with a cute personality. Yeah…cute. Idiot! I was so focused on Gray-dilemmas that I didn't notice someone approaching me.

"Hey."

I looked up, it was that girl I had saved…she was also the one who attacked me. She was smiling this time, though, I wondered what was up.

"Hey, yourself." I said, standing up and dusting myself.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said.

Yesterday? I had slept _a whole day_?

"Don't bother it's okay." I replied, then I turned and was about to walk away.

"Are you hungry?" she suddenly asked. I stopped at mid-walk, she could feed me?

Nah, I would be imposing.

"No, I'm alright." I said, about to walk again but then my stomach growled…really LOUD…

'Crap,' I thought, staring at my stomach, 'traitor!'

"You are hungry, c'mon, let's have lunch, it won't cost you anything." She said.

I thought it over, free lunch; well my stomach didn't give me much of a choice.

"Alright," I replied, walking toward her.

"Great! I'm Lucy and thanks for saving me from those thugs." She said with a smile.

I was shocked. No one had said that to me before. I suddenly felt warm.

"No problem," I said.

_~ARRIVAL AT FAIRY TAIL~_

I stared at the place where we had just arrived in. Fairy Tail. I stared at Lucy but she didn't seem bothered by it. "Are you sure I can have lunch here?" I asked (this might end up to another fight).

"Yup! No worries come on! Let's go in!" she cried, going inside. I stayed outside, wondering what to do. 'What the heck,' I thought, and then I went in and had the biggest surprise of my life.

"HEY! WELCOME!" they all cried.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Man, _I hate surprises_.

Before I knew it they all forced me to sit on a table and began to serve all kinds of drinks and food. What was up with all of them? I fought them and defeated them…shouldn't they be screaming bloody murder? I began to sweat a little about that and I stared at the food suspiciously. Trust me, I was starving but that didn't mean I wasn't cautious about what I ate. I was still a bit dumbfounded, so I didn't know what to do…I just stared dumbly at the food. Yes, I was being an idiot.

Then, I saw a flicker of movement and I realized that Gray was sitting beside me.

He gave me an irritated look.

I bowed my head, what was I suppose to do then? Let him see me blushing?

I didn't notice him take a spoon.

"The food's not poisoned if that's what you think," he said. I twitched slightly, irritated, I rose my head up a little and opened my mouth to protest but instead he shoved the spoon into my mouth.

My eyes widened but I gladly ate the food, he took out the spoon, the taste was still on my tongue. Meat, slightly sweetened, I loved it. Without a single thought about it, I grabbed some utensils and began to devour what was there.

What? I was hungry.

Then, I heard laughter. They were all shouting that I ate more than Natsu (as I recall he was the pink-haired guy with the dragon-slayer magic) I ignored them and continued to stuff myself with food, who really cares about what they say? I got to eat, that's a big deal for me. Then, again I might finish off their whole stock if I kept eating like this…oh well, gain some, and lose some, so I continued to eat.

"You keep stuffing yourself like that you'll get sick of indigestion." Said a familiar voice. Gray's.

I glanced at him but I still kept stuffing food into my mouth. After, I gulped it down I belched.

"If you're hungry, eat, I see no problem with that," I reply, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

I gave him a grin. "To think, I used to lecture you that way, too." I say, letting the grin become a smile. He immediately turned his head away from me but I still saw the redness on his cheeks. I chuckled softly and then began eating again.

"Enjoying yourself?" Said, _another_ familiar voice. Boy, seems like I'm gonna be meeting a lot of familiar people today. I looked up and saw that old geezer. Oh great.

"I was until you came," I said, my irritation going up. He still had that idiotic smile on his face; he was beginning to piss me off. "Is that any way to treat your host?" he replied and for some reason I saw stars around him. Was he harassing me? I didn't know but I wasn't planning to stay long if he was going to be there.

I got up immediately but not before I grabbed some more food (it wasn't bad time to stock on provisions) but even before I could take a step out away from him he said name I never thought I'd never hear again: "Argorn Earthmover." I stopped dead at my tracks.

I turned slowly; my face expressed my shock perfectly.

He still had that grin on his face. "Ever heard that name before?"

_~GRAVEYARD~_

I stared down at the stone slab that said 'Argorn Earthmover', there was some other things to but I didn't notice them. I just stared at the name.

'The hell…' I thought, as I felt tightness in my chest.

"Sensei…died?" I said as I stared at the stone. The old geezer (Makarov was his name) just nodded his head. For once that stupid grin wasn't on his face.

"His last request of me was to find you and his request to you was to join my guild," he replied. Keeping a perfectly straight face. I gritted my teeth and then walked out of that graveyard. I hated graveyards. They always had that stench…that disgusting stench of…decay. I wanted to yell.

Sensei…sensei died…does that mean that they'll be after me? Just thinking about my past nearly made me tremble. I needed to pull myself together. Out of impulse and anger I punched something, so hard that it broke (as I recall it was a post).

"Think about my offer before you go destroying things." Makarov said. Ignoring him I continued to smash things at sight. Stupid. Damn it, I hated this feeling. That annoying feeling of…loss. I growled.

"Damn that old man! DAMN HIM!" I shouted, still destroying things. "Dying on me like that! WHY'D HE HAVE TO DIE! STUPID OLD MAN!" I collapsed to my knees.

"WHY DID YOU DIE SENSEI!" I screamed. All this drama, I really didn't need but right now I didn't care. It was stupid of me but I needed it.

All of the effort of running seemed to be a waste. I was only running so that the people I really cared about wouldn't die…was I wrong?

Makarov approached me and was about to lay a hand on my head but I quickly moved away. "I nearly forgot, because of the magic you bear it sucks energy from everything so if I touched you my energy would've been absorbed as well?" he asked.

I nodded. No one could touch me and I couldn't touch anyone. It was a sad reality but I lived with it. _"His last request to you was to join my guild," _the request ran through my head. That old man, always putting me in a tight spot…it was so unfair.

"Makarov, I'll join Fairy Tail."

_The next day…_

Everybody was loud as usual in Fairy Tail but for some reason the noise was muted a little because there was anticipation for the new member: Darkness. Everyone was nervous and excited, who could tell which was which?

But Gray seemed to be the gloomiest of all.

'She's joining Fairy Tail?' he thought, his mind racing. Why the sudden change of heart he wondered. She didn't want to join in the first place but most of all…how was he going to approach her?

HE HAD KISSED HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Just thinking about it made him blush. The spoon thing was just a fluke after all it wasn't like she would like him back. 'Come to think of it where is she?' he thought, looking around.

"I heard that Mirajane, Lucy and Erza had dragged her off somewhere, something about getting a hair cut or such." Said Levi.

'Hair cut?' Gray thought and the door slammed open.

"Everyone, come and greet our newest member: Zeira Darkness!" cried Lucy.

You'd think there would be loud cries and shouting but the whole place was silent. Because one thought only ran through their heads: Is that really the girl they saw before?

Because the girl that walked up to them now wasn't the one that they had seen before.

"What the heck are you all looking at?" she said in her gruff voice.

Her hair changed from that tangled up mess and now it was layered and it fell in waves down her back. She still wore her black trench coat but her attire wasn't all black this time, she wore a white long sleeved shirt. To put it simply she looked ravishing, unlike on that unfortunate day (referring to the day they met: Chapter 2).

Gray stared at her and felt his cheeks heat up. He quickly turned his head trying to fight emotions that were going around his brain.

He never noticed her approaching him.

"You," Gray gulped as he heard her voice and reluctantly faced her.

"I haven't seen you for X-number of years and you don't even bother to speak to me?" she said.

'What?' thought Gray, her fist slammed to the wall behind him.

"Even a simple 'hello', would have been nice." She leaned forward. "You truly are impossible, it's no wonder you're still such a kid." She grinned.

He twitched. That was going too far.

"Me impossible? You were the one who needed to eat every five minutes; it's a wonder that you're so thin." He replied.

"Shut your trap brat, or would you like me to reveal how you cried over something so meaningless?"

"You're the one who falls asleep for no reason and at the weirdest moments!"

"I'm not the one who needs to be carried all the time because he gets tired!"

"LOUD SNORER!"

"ICE-FREAK!"

Gray stood up and Zeira backed away but she was in fighting position.

"WORDS WILL GET US NO WHERE! LET'S DO THIS THE OLD FASHION WAY!"

"BRING IT ON, BRAT!"

Without another word, a battle commenced ice magic versus parasite magic. While Gray used ice Zeira used the magic she absorbed from Natsu.

They were both screaming insults at each other:

"I HATED IT EVERY TIME YOU FELL ASLEEP!"

"DO YOU THINK I ENJOYED CARRYING YOUR HEAVY SELF AROUND?"

Mira and Makarov watched from the sidelines, an amused smile came to Makarov's lips. Mira sighed. "Don't you think the two of them just look adorable?" said Mira, her eyes twinkling.

Makarov nodded.

"Love is strange and sometimes impossible to express right. For them, that's how they express their love for each other." Said Makarov, his smile growing wider.

Expressions of love…who knew?

* * *

_REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR OPINION WOULD BE SO HELPFUL TO THIS THIRD-RATE WRITER! PLEASE! =_=  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi people so sorry for the delay! I've been pretty busy the past monthes but now that its summer I can finally work freely! I'll try to balance out everything now, I apologize again for so much delay. Thank you also for your support! You guys have been tremendously helpful to me! I am extremely grateful! YOU PEOPLE ROCK! :) Anyway onto the new chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 7: PROPERTY

I pointed at a spot below my elbow. Mirajane looked it over curiously; somehow she seemed a little disappointed.

"Are you sure on this spot?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"But if you put it on that spot, you'll just cover it with your jacket." She said, unhappily. I twitched and ground my teeth in an effort to hold my temper (what? I don't like yelling at girls…that is if they don't make me too mad).

"I want it there," I said, in a tone that stated finality. Mirajane nodded her head, then waved her hand and muttered an incantation. There was a bright light as the magic did its work. After awhile the light faded and in on the spot there was the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Marking done! Your now an official member of Fairy Tail, Zeira-kun!" said Mirajane, smiling.

I looked at the symbol; it felt strange, being a part of something and not running…for once. With a quick motion I pulled down my shirt sleeve and sung on my jacket. Nodding my thanks, I went over to the job board. 'This'll be a piece of cake,' I thought, staring at the board. One caught my attention, just when I was about to reach for it, someone else grabbed it.

Who else could it be but _that_ brat.

"Hey!" I yelled, as Gray stuffed the notice into his pants pocket. He gave me a saucy grin.

"I got it first, find another." He said.

"You kid! Give that back!"

"Why should I? I got it first!"

"I saw it first, you idiot! Just when I was about to get it you got it, hand it over!"

"Make me!"

"You brat, you're really asking for it, Delinquent-Juvenile-Frozen-Jerk!"

Gray opened his mouth to throw another insult but none came, I pressed my advantage.

"Brainwashed over-grown brat!"

He tried to figure out another.

"Ice-Freak, Impossible, ANNOYING! And most of all gullible." I reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the job-offer and turned my back on him.

I grinned, too easy. That kid has always been that way. I covered my mouth to hide my smile and made an effort not to laugh out loud. He can be so cute, sometimes.

Idiot! What was I thinking?

I was so distracted I nearly didn't feel him. Dodging I somersaulted out of the way. "DAMN!" roared Gray, hitting nothing.

"You're usually not this sloppy," I say, my hair flipped down my face, pushing it back I quickly tied it up.

"Didn't your teacher teach you anything? To think I gave you a few tips too." I pushed the few strands of hair out of my face and met his eye.

He quickly avoided my gaze blushing.

"Hey, Zeira do you want to form a team?" Lucy said, approaching me. Team? What?

"Team? You mean like a 'together' thing?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Count me out."

Her eyes bulged wide. "Why?"

"Because I'm not good in groups."

I quickly walked away after I said that, big mistake on my part. I yelled as I was suddenly grabbed by Taurus! That girl, she summoned a stellar spirit!

"LOOK LUCY ITS ONE THING JOINING THIS GUILD BUT JOINING A TEAM IS SOMETHING I DON'T DO!" I yelled, struggling out of Taurus' grip.

"This girl is sexy Lucy~" said Taurus. That just blew me to my limits.

Without a single thought, I wrestled myself out of his grip, grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor. "What the hell did you just say to me you piece of meat?" I said. I had Taurus on wrestler's hold.

Lucy was staring at me, with the usual bulging eyes. "I had no idea that this bull could be a perv, how annoying," I rubbed my head, stupid bull.

"Well, since you went through all the trouble I'm willing to listen to what you say," I kept my hold on Taurus and sat on him. "You want to form a team?" I said.

She looked really nervous after what I did but she still had the will enough to say a few words. "I didn't mean form, I was going to invite you to one." She said.

"Which?"

"Ours." Said Gray, approaching, he seemed a little grouchy.

"You mean the strongest group in Fairy Tail? I'm surprised you're a part of it brat."

His face turned red and he fumed: "Listen you! I don't like it any more than you do! Besides, what the hell am I supposed to do with a hag like you!"

"At least I'm not an idiot who spouts nonsense every time his mouth opens." I replied.

"You talk too much granny!"

"Delinquent!"

"Hag!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" roared Erza.

Gray immediately hid but I just stared at her. Not flinching, she was rubbing her head and cursing about how noisy it was.

"You two argue worse than dogs." She said.

"Don't blame me, tell the delinquent to behave himself."

"You're not setting a very good example either."

"Well, neither are you."

"You got a problem with the way I do things?"

"Why don't you annoy someone else, you're not worth my time."

"Say those again, witch."

"What are you, my MOTHER? Lay off, like you'll take me on."

Gray and Lucy could only stare in wonder as Erza and I hurled insult after insult at each other, to be honest we're only playing. I find hurling insults a lot easier to express emotion better than saying all that lovely dove stuff…and _no_ don't even think about me and Gray.

He's just an IDIOT who doesn't know how to put on his clothes!

After the feud with me and Erza, seemed like I ended up joining their team after all. Didn't stop the other members to try and offer me into their teams…I ended up hiding for four days, with little success. These people, they can be so persistent sometimes.

"Seriously, why won't they just leave me alone!" I complained to Mirajane, as I sat at the bar drinking some juice.

My days had been in turmoil…I couldn't get any sleep at all. I was tired and really sleepy; I could barley do any jobs without nodding my head.

"Why don't you get a flat? You've earned enough money right? You don't always do team jobs, you also do solo jobs." Replied Mirajane.

"Too lazy, I admit it's nice to stop traveling from one place to the next but I have this habit of sleeping on random spots, I don't bother with hotels, because I just leave the next day. Ever since I joined the guild, no need for traveling, only when I go on jobs but settling down is kind of unnerving for me." I admitted, sheepishly.

It was true, settling down, getting along with people and for once not running away. It was strange and somewhat impossible to comprehend. I'm still in shock; most of all meeting Gray after so many years…makes me wonder what he thinks about me now. A traitor perhaps, I had left him without saying goodbye.

Man, I am such a jerk.

I stood up and quickly said good bye to Mirajane, I went looking for him. Wasn't that long…he was fighting with Natsu and making a great mess, beating each other up. I strode towards them, ignoring the warnings of the others I slipped off my gloves (just to tell you, the reason why I wear a lot of clothes is so that I don't absorb all of the energy around me, the less clothes I wear the more I can absorb).

My eyes closed as I tried to feel the energy around me. Fire and ice, what a combo, swirling in around me. My feet moved in between them, their energies were closer. Then, I grabbed both of them and swung them to the floor! Two men lay on the floor beside me.

"Really, you guys are going to be the death of me," I said, as they stared up at me.

Natsu just growled, ignoring him I leaned down to Gray, he then began to blush furiously.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you so-"

"Gray, I need a place to stay, can I stay with you?" I asked, interrupting him.

He gaped at me, it was as if I said something out of the ordinary, or the world was gonna end. I didn't see what was so wrong about it.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I need a place to stay, so can I stay at your place?"

"No! NO WAY!" he replied (he seems to have recovered from his shock).

"Why?"

"Because you're a girl! Why don't you ask Lucy?"

"I'm not that close to her, besides, I don't see what's wrong with it, after all the times we've slept together."

_That_ got everyone's attention. Gray blushed even redder.

"Don't say stuff like that out loud." He hissed.

"Does that mean I can stay at your place?" I repeated.

A shadow suddenly loomed over the two of us.

"Get off, Gray-sama." Juvia said, a dark aura seemed to swim around her.

I stared up at Juvia, what's up with her? Wait, don't tell me…

"Wait, are you like his girlfriend or something?" I asked.

She seemed taken aback with that but she stood her ground. She even clenched her fists to show her reluctance to back down.

"No, but Juvia loves Gray-sama and will do anything for him!" she cried.

Is this sick or what? I was shocked about what I heard. She loves Gray? It has got to be a joke. Besides, I won't let anyone, no one, take away Gray from me.

"Let me ask you this Juvia, have you asked Gray about how he feels about you?" I said.

She visibly paled but didn't say anything.

"I'll take your silence as a no, has he ever returned your feelings?"

She slowly began to back away.

"Or better yet…" I cast a glance at Gray, "has he ever said 'I love you,' to you?"

Juvia seemed to suddenly stiffen then she collapsed entirely. Her eyes were rolling about as she lay on the floor, I just stared at her. Then, I chuckled softly.

"Is there a doctor around? Seems like someone just collapsed." I said, I stood up and with a flick of my hand Gray was lifted from the floor

His eyes opened wider when he realized that he was a few feet off the ground. He struggled, trying to find a way down.

"How the heck are you doing this?" he demanded, still struggling to get down.

"I'm using the energy around me to lift you up; it's pretty easy to do. So, can I stay at your place?" I said, looking up at him.

"Fine! Whatever! Get me down, damn it!" he cried. I never realized he could be so cute when he was angry. I smiled at him.

"Alright," I said, releasing him from my spell.

He dropped to the ground and grunted in pain. I knelt down in front of him.

"Awww…did you fall and hurt yourself, sweetie?" I asked, leaning in. I _so_ love teasing him.

He was blushing but he still had some nerve to throw insults at me.

"You're the one who made me fall, you damn hag!" he said.

"I've got enough insults from you, now, get up. I want to get a good look at your place before your girlfriend wakes up." I replied, getting up I heard him muttering about her not being his girlfriend but I ignored him and approached Juvia.

She seemed to be coming around and she was sitting up. She was glaring daggers at me; I bent down close enough to her ear.

"Listen, little girl, you touch a single hair on Gray and I swear you'll regret it, Gray is _mine_. You touch him, better say good bye, 'cause it will be your last." I hissed, to make my point, a small little fire ignited in midair, close to her face.

She flinched, fear was in her eyes. I just gave her a sweet smile, extinguished the flame. Then, I walked over to Gray; he was looking at me suspiciously.

"What did you say to her? She looks as white as sheet." Gray said.

I just gave him a grin. "Oh, we were just talking about property." I replied.

What? I wasn't gonna let anyone take him. He's MINE. I have no intention of sharing.

* * *

_Well, what ya think? :) LOL. once more your honesty is appreciated and most of all thanks for your support! YOU GUYS ROCK! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm trying to speed things up for you guys, you've been probably waiting for so long, I apologize for the delay, but here's the next chapter! Hopefully, other chapters will come within the succeeding days! :) Please read! I actually kinda like this chapter :))_

* * *

Chapter 8: The Day before the Magnolia Festival is the day of making memories and remembering some

"This is where _you freakin' live?_" I said as I stared at the neat apartment before me. My eyes widened almost twice their normal size when I saw how everything was so clean and organized (I swear the room even sparkled! Or maybe it's just me). I strolled around the apartment, roomy, enough space for the both of us. Gray was constantly watching me. I clapped my hands in a kind of applause

"Great place you got here!" I said, giving the place one last inspection I found what I wanted. Using my foot I nudge away a few stuff from a corner, I gave him a grin, while putting my foot firmly down on the spot that I choose. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Why are you looking at me like that? This is my spot; I'm going to be staying here from now on. So, this is where I'm going to sleep." He was still staring at me blankly. I began to feel irritated at that. "Just go to your room, brat, get some sleep." I say and then I sat on the floor. It was his turn to scowl at me; he looks cuter when he does it.

Hey, give me a break; I just can't help teasing him.

"I'm not a kid anymore! Why the heck do you always treat me like one? YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" he yelled.

Wait…what the hell did he just call me?

"What did you call me, you damn brat!" I yelled, forming a ball of energy at the same time. He barely had enough time to duck when I threw it at him. Gray gave me a pissed look.

"YOU DAMN HAG!"

"STUPID BRAT!"

And you can guess what happened next, the whole place was a mess, we got in trouble with the landlady (a bit of advice, if ever you live in an apartment and the person you give your rent to is a cranky old lady, make sure you know how to run really fast). The landlady gave us first the most annoying lecture and when I offered to fix the place with magic, she wielded a broom and started bashing us with it!

Gray and I barely got away! Now, I know what you're thinking, we all powerful fairy tail members running from an old lady with a broomstick. DO NOT underestimate the old ones, buddy, trust me, you'll have less pain if you do. Gray was cursing all the way, saying how stupid it is to be running away from a landlady. I could only laugh, it reminded me of the times we had together, running because we were being chased or just running.

I'm a sucker for memories. They're something precious to me I guess. Most of them anyway.

We stopped at the place where I had fallen asleep. I sat down, I was still laughing. He was glaring at me like I had done something stupid. "You realize that freakin' landlady's going to double the rent because of the damn stunt you did!" he yelled. Took me awhile to catch my breath before I could answer him.

"Blockhead, what are you so worried about? You can earn the money and besides, since we're in a team we'll just split the cash" I replied.

"That's if we don't fail."

"That's 'cause you let your rival do all the work while you stay at the sidelines."

"You make me sound like I'm a bum!"

"What? So, you are?"

"Shut your damn mouth, hag!"

"Quit calling me a hag, brat, you'll never mature if you let your emotions control you."

"Look who's talking!"

"Sheesh, you're still the same, always letting your mouth talk and not thinking—"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I paused and look at him, he was standing now. There was anger in his eyes, a fury I knew all too well. I knew this boy, I knew him well. I think this is time that he wants to be taken seriously.

"Who are you to dictate what I should say and what I should think? You left me here without even saying goodbye! Do you have any idea what I went through, I spent how many years waiting for you to come back and yet you treat me like some dumbass kid!"

He looked me in the eye.

"I'm not a kid anymore; I don't need your damn advice, guidance or protection. I'm different from then, I'm stronger now. So, why can't you see that?"

In a blink of an eye, he was suddenly inches away from my face.

"Why can't you see that I'm no longer a child? I'm a man now. I don't need your protection. I just want you."

My eyes widened when I realized he was coming closer and closer to me. I was in panic, I yearned to run but my body was frozen. I wanted to stay. I wanted to touch him. Even as he neared me I felt the urge of going closer to him. Just one kiss? What could happen? I was tempted. But no, it cannot be. I quickly edged away from him.

He gave me a shocked look.

I spat on the ground and didn't look at his face; I didn't want him to see my face.

"Aren't you a little fast lover boy? I haven't even said anything about how I felt about you. I don't recall telling you anything. Don't be a fool, Lucy seems nice enough, Erza too. Maybe even Levi but right now I'm telling you this," I looked him in the eye "It would be a fool's errand to try and test your luck on me."

He stiffened; I saw the look of pain in his eyes before he turned away. Stupid and foolish but necessary. I didn't want him to be involved with me. My sensei died, the people I care about always die when I'm close to them. No one's going to die anymore, at least I hoped.

I sighed, there goes my one chance of finally getting a kiss and it was going to be from the boy I liked too. How unfortunate, yes, I lead a pathetic life. Makes me wonder if I can ever rearrange it.

"Hey doll." A voice above me said. I looked up.

I found myself looking up at Laxus Dreyar. Oh great, another bimbo who wants to pick a fight for no other good reason but to prove that 'I can beat you', jerks these days. Wish they could get a life and leave me alone.

He gave me a saucy grin, I merely stared at him.

"Okay, cut the formalities about the challenge, just tell me when and where. I'm free at noon tomorrow, I can also do morning too but not at night I like sleeping and don't even thinking about protesting. You want the fight, right? I don't expect to fulfill requests, I make them. If you want to fight me those are the conditions, get me? Now—"

"Actually, Zeira-san I didn't come here to fight you."

I blinked rapidly, what?

"I merely wished to have a conversation with you in private, say we eat together? There's a restaurant nearby which I think you might enjoy." He said.

Well, I was surprised. Though to be honest I wasn't really hungry but who couldn't accept some free food? Nothing wrong with it.

"Sure," I replied, I got up and walked beside him.

~GRAY'S POV: ~

'Damn it, just damn it all' thought Gray as he walked. He had the urge of being violent and to scream. Of all the things he hopped for it was for Zeira to come back and maybe even a small just. No matter how small, he hopped that she had the same feelings for him. What fool he was dreaming up stupid fantasies.

But the most stupid thing that he probably did that day was to run away. How could he be so weak? Even if Zeira hated him he didn't care, he only wanted to be near her. To patch the damages that happened so many years before. It wasn't fair, because of her he wasn't able to look at any other girls, and he couldn't forget her. Not even for a moment, love is so cruel. The worst problem would probably be: would she ever look at him the same way?

Suddenly, he felt all of his emotions collide. He was in confusion, what was worse he didn't know what to do.

Then, he saw her.

Gray was about to call her but then he stopped, 'why the heck is she with Laxus?' he thought. He knew this was probably him just being paranoid but he decided to follow them. Gray watched them like a hawk s they entered the nearby restaurant, they sat near the window and there he simply watched. He was dying to know what they were saying but he didn't dare approach. He waited and watched for a long time but then just as he was about to give up watching she heard Zeira shout: "WHAT ARE YOU, A DAMN LUNATIC? YOU KEEP YOUR STINKIN' THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF, YOU ASS!"

Talk about timing that sounded perfect to go inside.

~ZERIA'S POV: ~

"WHAT ARE YOU, A DAMN LUNATIC? YOU KEEP YOUR STINKIN' THOUGHTS TO YOURSEF, YOU ASS!" I yelled, as I stood up. No, not a lunatic, he was insane. Of all things he wanted to talk about with me. REPLACE MAKAROV? Was he nuts? I knew that old man; I knew how powerful he was. Heck, even Laxus should know better than me, he's the freakin' grandson of Makarov.

"I just thought it would be nice to hear your opinion on it, my mistake, but my offer still stands. With your capabilities you are a perfect edition to the group. I could use someone of your talents and I'll tell you this, your efforts will not go unrewarded." He looked me in the eye.

"I am offering you a once in a life time offer, Zeira, think about it before you get out of this restaurant." He suddenly sparked. I heard a faint crackle.

A chill ran down my spine. 'Lightning', I thought. I don't like lightning, its unpredictable, uncontainable…uncontrollable. At that very moment I really wanted to run but I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything till I gave this guy a reply...so what should I do? Run and risk my skin? Fight and _still_ risk my skin. None of the options seemed any good to me. So, much for plan A and B now I really need a plan C. Unfortunately, I had none.

"Hey, Laxus, if you want to fight her now do it when there isn't a crowd."

You can't imagine the relief I felt when I heard his voice, I no longer felt scared. Laxus could only glare at Gray as he grabbed the sleeve of my coat and dragged me out of the restaurant. As soon as we were outside I felt like collapsing, I quickly whispered to Gray, "Take me to a place where we can't be seen, quickly."

Without another word he walked me to the nearest alley where I collapsed to the ground. I couldn't stop shaking; I couldn't help remembering the lightning. It reminded me of a lot of things…unpleasant things. I hid my face from Gray, why was he here anyway? That stupid brat, thank god he came just in time.

"Why were you with Laxus? Not only are you a granny but you're an idiot as well. If there's anything more stupid, it's to be alone with Laxus! I thought that you had more sense than that!" he said. I could only listen with my head down, I knew how much he cared about me, and it's too bad I can't return his feelings. But to protect him and the people I care about I'll shut out as many emotions as possible. I know it hurts them but it even hurts me more to know I injure the people I care about so much, it's a rotten feeling. What makes it worse is that I'm afraid now. Then, I felt something wet slide down my cheek. Tears?

When was the last time I had cried?

Gray at that moment had suddenly become very quiet. I heard him sit down, I sensed his hesitation but he cautiously placed his hand on my head.

"You're scared right now, no one's here to see you cry, I'll keep it a secret so take your time. Right now you don't need to worry." He said, with a kind voice.

I realized then how sweet he could be when he saw someone hurt and I thought I knew him so well. The little boy I knew is gone, the feelings that I shut away have resurfaced again. This wasn't fair. I'm too old for this guy and yet I still get jealous when other girls stick around him. Even though I push him away I still want to stay beside him. This is wrong. This is confusing. Is this love? Stupid brat…when did you change so much?

Because now I can't keep up with you anymore.

After that, we ended up sitting on the bench. It was only now that I realized that there was so many decorations put up.

"Hey, what gives? Why are there so many decorations up?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is the Magnolia Festival." Gray replied, turning his head to me, his ebony eyes staring at me as if they're searching me.

"I still haven't given up on you." He said.

I just gave him a look.

"Don't touch me next time," I replied.

"WHAT? WHY NOT!"

"Because I absorb energy when any living creature touches my skin, it's the reason I wear my trench coat and gloves all the time. They're made with a special cloth that only block a portion of the energy but if you touch my skin," I removed my glove as I said this and I touched a nearby plant with my ungloved hand. It wilted before my eyes but I felt the energy flow into me. I quickly placed on my glove. "That will happen, so please avoid touching my skin or me for that matter." I said.

Gray could only stare in bafflement then he began to blush. Now, what the heck was he blushing about?

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he yelled back.

"TELL ME!"

"NO WAY!"

So, our relationship is still normal but I can only wonder how it's going to end.

* * *

_Yup, now Zeira knows how Gray feels about her but she still rejects him even though she loves him! Yeah, I know you want to read the next chapter and honestly I can't wait to write it! I just finished this chapter today! So, till the next chapter guys! Your support is great! Thanks for being so patient with this third-ate writer! :) LOL. _


End file.
